A Pet's Purpose
by ShiroIsKing
Summary: A little something I wrote for a friend


**_2:45 AM_**

The whimpers grew louder and louder as Shiro made his way around the corner of an alley. His running crunched snow beneath his feet was barely audible as the wind howled. The cold weather made him a little short of breath, his panting echoed off the walls.

"Damn it damn it damn it! I knew I should've taken her home the day I saw her!"

He turned a sharp corner, his feet soon fell out from under him, his face meeting the snow below him.

"Shit.." Although muffled, it still pierced through the snow. He looked up, hearing light yet clear crunches in the snow. He was met with a warm, rough lick from a pup, the pup he was searching for.

The pup, although her features not clearly visible in the snow storm he could make out two distinct details. She had Ocean Green eyes and had Peach Blossom fur. Although, he could barely make that out due to the snow heavy snowfall and it being wet.

He quickly sits up, taking out a dry towel, wrapping the dog in the warm embrace before he places her in between his chest and the jacket as he stood up and ran to his humble abode.

 ** _10 Minutes later.._**

Shiro opened the door, the warmth of his house giving him comfort as he entered. He took his boots off, not wanting to track any snow into the house, before unzipping his jacket. He carefully took the little pup out of the towel she was wrapped in, now getting a better look at her, she had a Baby Blossom underside; the tip of her tail was this color as well as a Flame Red nose.

She was slightly snoring, knowing that she hadn't eaten anything since the last time he had seen her, he poked her stomach, causing the dog to flinch.

"Hey.. you gotta get up" he poked her stomach again, provoking the dogs hind leg to swat back in response.

"Did you just tell me no?" he pulled on her tail, making the dog jolt up. She looks at Shiro with a slight beet red face. She was about to start yapping at him but a finger soon met the front of her muzzle.

"Before you start to fuss me out… I just wanted to know if you were hungry." He smiled resulting in the dog relaxing and shaking her head yes. He giggled as he placed the dog on the table, he walked to the fridge, grabbing the stake she oh so loved and cutting it into bite sized pieces.

"Eat as much as you'd like. I can always make more." He placed the plate in front of her in turn making the dogs mouth water before she dug in mercilessly. Shiro chuckled his smile soon turned into a light frown.

"I..I'm sorry I couldn't bring you here sooner, I just got to this town and I didn't know how I was going to take care of you."

The dog paused and looked up from her plate of food, she gave him an 'arff' and a tail wag, telling him it was ok.

He sighed in relief, "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me." A slight burp escaped her mouth causing Shiro to giggle. He yawned as he looked at the time, "Well, it's late. Time for bed."

He stood up from his seated position before turning to the dog. "You'll be sleeping with me tonight, I don't want you to sleep on this cold floor." He lifted her up off of the table along with the plate and placed them on the floor.

"I'll be in the shower, just head into my room and get comfy after you're done." He walked into the bathroom. She nodded to him before taking a few more bites out of the meat, she sighed happily, she was a full as she could be. She then walked out of the kitchen, down the hall and then she was met with a single room to the right. She nudged the cracked door open, seeing a light blue room with grey curtains. A TV sat in front of the bed on a dresser filled with clothes.

She hopped up onto the bed curling up on the edge waiting for her saving grace to return. A few moments later he entered, his wet, silver colored hair clung to his face. He took the towel off from around his waist, the onlooking blushed brightly as she took in ALL of his features. He then threw on his underwear and nightwear, he then noticed the dog on the bed.

"Oh, hey! You weren't watching… were you?" He giggled as he slid under the covers.

The dog fiercely shook her head no, still blushing. Shiro pat a spot up beside him, she timidly walked to the spot and slid under the covers, her head was the only thing peeking out.

Shiro rubbed her head. "Well goodnight, I'll see ya in the morning." The pup arffed back to him bringing a smile to his face. He turned off the lamp and drifted off to sleep.

Before he completely went off to dream, he felt something wrap around his legs, something that felt like two soft legs intertwine with his. He also felt two grab able objects push up against his arm along with something that felt like a hand touch his chest. He was tired so he just assumed he was dreaming. He felt soft breathing on his ear as before hearing a voice, "Thank you."


End file.
